Wide Awake
by Bunnie24
Summary: Mike comes home late from a long day at work and can't sleep, but when he discovers Sarah has the same problem, things get a bit hot and heavy. ONE SHOT.


He was wide awake as he walked into the house, gently closing the door behind him as to not disturb the sleeping brood upstairs; Mike pulled off his leather jacket and threw it against the coat rack before making his way to the kitchen.

It was pushing two in the morning and all Mike could think about was what he was going to do since he knew he couldn't go to bed, he opened the fridge and pulled out a beer and immediately opened it to take a sip.

Mike turned around, leaning against the fridge when he noticed that the oven light was on, keeping an aluminum foil wrapped dish safe inside; the young agent walked towards the oven and pulled the dish out before setting his beer on the counter.

As he peeled back the foil, a smile escaped his lips as he took in the smell of the still warm Steak and Potatoes; Sarah always kept a plate of dinner for him when she knew he would be working late, and as much as the plate of dinner looked appetizing, he just wasn't hungry.

Mike stuck the plate in the fridge to eat later before finishing his beer and deciding to do a sweep of the house or as Sarah called it 'checking in' as he slowly climbed his way up the stairs.

He tip toed his way towards Graces' bedroom but found it empty, he hummed to himself as he checked the bathroom but it was also empty as well; Mike turned the master bedroom where a light was peering out, catching Mikes' attention as he calmly stomped his way towards the door.

The young agent reached out to open the door, only for it to be swung open by a familiar face, a concerned familiar face.

"Hey." Sarah said.

"Hi." Mike said before walking into his bedroom, looking around to see it was just the two of them "Where's Grace?" he asked, turning back to face Sarah.

"She's spending the night at a friends' house." Sarah informed him.

Mike looked over Sarah "Why are you still awake?"

"I can't sleep." Sarah said.

Mike nodded, standing in place as Sarah stared him down with her hands on her hips "Did you eat?" she asked him.

He shook his head "No. I'm not really hungry." He said, walking up to Sarah "But thank you for making that for me." He said before leaning down to kiss her.

Sarah smiled "You're very welcome." She responded.

"Alright, well, I'll give you a moment to decompress so you can go to bed." Sarah said, backing away slowly.

"…I'm not tired either." He informed her.

Sarah looked back at Mike with a smirk "Not tired? How is that possible? You just got finished with a 12-hour shift!" she said with a chuckle.

Mike hummed "Shame on me for taking that Mountain Dew." He muttered.

Sarah laughed "Oh…"

The two of them were silent as they stared each other down for a moment, a familiar tension building between the both of them.

"So, I guess we can just stay up and…" Sarah tried to think of something when Mike leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Sarah was taken by surprise as she took a hold of his face as he continued to kiss her, Mikes' arm snaked around her back and gently pulled her up and closer to him.

She pushed away gently, looking him over "Right now? Seriously?" she asked him.

Mike put her down "What? Grace isn't here." He remarked with the biggest point of his argument.

Sarah nodded "Good point." She said before going back to kissing him.

Mike threw Sarah on the bed and immediately got on top of her to continue their heated make-out session, grinding his hips against her to tease the both of them.

Sarah moaned between kisses as he grinded, wrapping a leg around him as he began to kiss her neck, his lips slowly roaming their way down her chest as his hand began to ride up the skirt of her night gown and pull down her panties.

Mike pulled away from the kisses, and disappeared from Sarahs' view when she suddenly felt a sensation in between her legs that caused her to sit up and pull away.

"No!" she said, pulling Mike out from between her legs "You know I don't like that, don't do it!" she protested, Mike now facing her once again.

Mike huffed "You are so weird! What woman doesn't like that?" he asked.

Sarah smirked as she pushed Mike back down on the bed and getting on top of him "…me." she remarked before leaning down to kiss him again.

Mike smirked, his hands wrapped around her as she kissed along his jaw line while one of her hands snaked in between the both of them and gave Mike a rub over his pants, enticing a moan from the FBI agent.

"Sarah." He hummed, closing his eyes as she continued to rub her hand against the outside of his jeans, feeling his bulge grow slightly.

She took her hand back, kissing down his jaw line to his ear when she began to tease Mike by playing with his ear lobe "…you want me?" she taunted him.

Mike hummed, nodding to Sarah with his eyes still closed as Sarah remained close to his ear "You wanna play good FBI Agent, bad cult follower?" she whispered in his ear in a seductive tone.

The agent moaned, taking Sarahs' hips "I love that game!" he muttered.

Sarah smiled as she sat up "Me too." She muttered back before beginning to grind up against Mikes' growing shaft, beginning to tease him with light moaning.

Mike opened his eyes, looking up at Sarah before sitting up on the bed and holding tight onto her hips as so she didn't fall off of him or the bed.

Sarah taunted Mike with her lips barely touching his when Mike leaned a little closer to her and kissed her, beginning to attack her lips with multiple kisses when he felt Sarah unbutton his pants and snake her hand inside, past his boxers, and began stroking him.

Mike let a groan escape his lips as he looked up at his bride-to-be, picturing her completely naked instead of in her nightgown as she continued stroking him.

He kissed her again, removing one hand from her waist to reach out towards his night table and open the drawer and began to feel around for a condom; when he grabbed one he took his hand back and cradled Sarahs' head before leaning back down on the bed.

Mike pulled away from the kiss, glancing over at the condom only to realize that it wasn't a condom, it was a stack of mini post-it notes.

"That's…not what I was looking for." He remarked as he sat back up in bed.

Sarah giggled as she took her hand back and fell off of Mike so that he could look in the drawer to find exactly what he was looking for, but he couldn't find one.

"Oh, no." Mike remarked, sounding unamused.

Sarah perked up "What?" she asked.

"I seem to have run out of condoms." He admitted, looking behind him at Sarah.

Sarah shook her head, getting off of the bed and rushing to the dresser against the wall, Mike watched as she opened her undergarments drawer and dug for a moment before pulling out a condom and showing him.

"I just forgot to restock _your _drawer!" she said with a smirk.

Mike raised an eye brow "Do you have other men on the side, or…?" he trailed off, genuinely not wanting to finish the question.

Sarah shook her head "No…just…a giant box wouldn't fit in your night stand drawer." She told him.

"Why? Would it turn you if I told you I was?" Sarah remarked, taunting the man on the bed.

Mike shot out of the bed and stormed towards Sarah and snatched the condom out of her hand before turning her around and ripping the packaging apart.

"You know exactly what that would do to me!" he grumbled, pulling out his hard dick and rolling the condom on it before positioning Sarah and entering her swiftly.

Sarah gasped, her hands firmly placed on the dresser as Mike thrusted into her with anger, Sarah detected a bit of jealousy at just the thought of another man inside of her.

Mike pressed his hands against hers so that she wouldn't move in this heat of passion.

"Oh, Michael!" she moaned, tilting forward as Mike continued to thrust, his strides long and hard, casually pushing Sarah and the dresser forward.

With every thrust, Sarah pushed on the dresser forcing the lamp and all the pictures along the edge to fall off; the mirror against the wall also shook, but they both knew it was sturdy enough to stay put.

Sarah licked her lips, looking up at the mirror at both of them; Mike was looking down at Sarah while she looked up at the mirror, the wheels in Sarahs' head began to turn as she took another thrust before watching Mike in the mirror.

"I might've," he thrusted "had a crush," Mike gave her another thrust "on Roderick." She remarked as Mike continued to thrust into her.

He looked up at the mirror at Sarah, who wiggled her eye brows at Mike when he realized exactly what she was doing; he continued to thrust, repositioning Sarah as her hip bones began to jam into the dresser edges.

Sarah cried out, reaching one hand behind her to hold onto Mikes' neck as he continued to thrust, this jealous rage within Mike that slowly began to take over as his thrusts got meaner, stronger, faster which caused Sarah to constantly hit the edge of the dresser.

"And Charlie!" she managed to groan out before Mike began to thrust even harder.

Mike took one of his hands off of Sarahs' and grabbed a handful of her hair as he leaned her back so he could look at her from the mirror "Fuck you." He muttered into her ear, his pace now quickening even more.

As Sarahs' hips continued to hit the dresser, Mike was having to control himself despite his suedo-anger towards Sarah _"Make sure she cums first."_ He thought to himself as he continued to thrust.

He could feel himself getting close to that point of no return, beginning to grumble 'no' repeatedly as he let his other hand go of Sarahs' and began to rub her clit.

Sarah felt a chill down her spine as Mike touched her, now trying hard not to squirm as all the sensations and pains came together; she moaned once again, leaning forward at the sensation.

Slowly, despite all of his efforts, Mike continued to feel himself crossing the point of no return as he continued to thrust; he knew he couldn't slow down with his thrusts or his hand but he continued to try and push his orgasm away while focusing on Sarah.

She yelled out a curse, everything coming together but she wasn't quite there yet as she tried to move against Mike but it was proving to be impossible with his thrusts being too rough to bypass.

It was too late for Mike, he felt his breaking point and while he continued to try and focus on Sarah, he couldn't stop himself as he felt his insides quiver and his hips slowly gaining a mind of their own.

Mike felt a tingling sensation throughout his body, it was coming and he couldn't stop it now as he let out a loud groan escape his lips which morphed slowly into a moan as he pressed his head against Sarahs' shoulder.

He felt the warm cum against his still throbbing cock as the condom caught his load, he quit thrusting as he stood there, leaving Sarah stranded for what felt like forever.

Mike looked up at the mirror, catching Sarahs' glance as she caught her breath; a moment of bliss now followed with guilt as he beat himself up.

"Sarah, I'm sorry." He said, holding her close.

Sarah shook his head at him with a light smile "No, it's okay." She said, touching the arm that was wrapped around her.

"No, it's not." Mike said, pulling out of Sarah and sitting on the edge of the bed, taking the cum filled condom off and tying it into a knot before tossing it in the trash bin by the dresser, then tucking his friend back in his boxers.

Sarah sighed as she walked towards Mike, sitting in his lap as she smiled gently at him "Michael, it's alright…it's not the end of the world." She said, comforting him, stroking his hair gently.

Mike sighed, taking her hand and kissing it "Hand me another one, will you?" he asked her.

Sarah raised an eye brow "Really? No taking a minute or just cuddling for awhile?" she asked him.

Mike leaned in and kissed her again "No." he muttered.

Sarah smirked as she kissed him back, playfully grinding against him for a minute before she pulled away from him and gave Mike her bedroom look.

Mike couldn't stop himself as he pulled Sarah in for another kiss, his tongue fighting its way into her mouth as one of his hands managed to sneak under the skirt of her gown.

She felt his hand stroking against her thigh before Mike delicately entered two fingers into her; forcing a moan out of Sarah as she leaned forward and rested her head against Mikes'.

Mike stroked her gently, feeling Sarah rock her hips against his fingers before his thumb began to gently rub her clit; Sarah let a shallow breath out as he pleased her, her lips finding his as she closed her eyes and enjoyed it.

"Make me cum." She whispered to him.

Mike bit her lower lip as he continued to stroke her, his lips brushing her jaw line which gave a Sarah a tingling sensation down her spine.

"Mikey." She whispered, biting her lip before she began to nibble on his ear "I want you." She whispered again.

Those words turned Mike on more than anything as he continued to stroke her, feeling her clench onto his fingers as Sarah felt the sensation running up and down her back.

Sarah let a yelp escape her lips as she finally came in his arms, her body shaking at the entire pleasure his fingers gave her which made him even more excited than before.

She looked up at him as Mike took his hand back from under her skirt, Sarah once again now trying to contain her breathing.

"You still want me?" Mike asked her in a mutter.

Sarah nodded as she got off of his lap and walked over to the dresser and opened it before pulling out another condom and immediately walked back over to Mike, sitting in his lap and beginning to make-out with him.

Mike and Sarah began fighting for the condom as they continued to kiss when Sarah pulled away and began to kiss his neck.

"Did you really have a crush on Roderick?" he asked, snatching the condom out of Sarahs' hand.

Sarah shook her head "No." she said.

"…Charles Mead?" Mike asked her.

Sarah lightly blushed as she nodded embarrassingly, Mikes' mouth went wide "Wow…I didn't see that one coming!" he remarked.

"It was a long time ago! I was young and he had this way about him. I don't know, it's hard to explain!" Sarah said before snatching the condom from Mikes' hands and opening the package.

Mike smirked as he watched, Sarah pulled out the condom as well as his half-limp friend which displeased Sarah as she gave him a few full pumps while Mike laid back on the bed, letting Sarah work her magic.

He let a light moan out as Sarah continued to pump him before stopping to put the condom on; Sarah smirked as she positioned herself only to hear an unusual noise coming from Mike.

Sarah looked down at Mike to find him snoring, she huffed before rolling her eyes, leaning towards him and giving him a good slap on the face; the agent woke up immediately.

"Trying to have an orgasm here, the least you can do is stay awake." Sarah teased him before going back to her upright position.

Mike apologized before sitting up and held onto Sarahs' waist as she grabbed a hold of his still semi-erect penis and inserted it inside of her.

Sarah hummed as she slowly began to ride Mike, biting her lip as Mike looked up at her, giving her gentle butterfly kisses on her chest.

The thin straps of her gown falling down her arms enticed Mike as his hands moved up her waist and towards her breasts, giving them a nice rub when Sarah leaned down, forcing Mike to lay on the bed as well.

Sarahs' hips continued to rock against Mikes' whose hands when up her back. They were close and that was how Mike liked it, however he didn't like the position they were in, and Sarah could tell.

She sat up, stopping her task "What?" she asked him.

Mike sat up and stroked her hair "I'm not really enjoying this." He confessed.

"Oh." Sarah muttered, a disappointed look on her face which made Mike realize his poor choice of words.

"No, no…I mean the position, not the having sex part—cause I love having sex with you!" he said, trying to make her feel better with his awkward words.

Sarah licked her lips, Mike could see a smile forming as she thought "Okay, so…what do you want to do?" she asked.

Mike tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as he smiled "I want to be completely naked with you under the covers." He said.

"I can do that." Sarah said, climbing over Mike to get over to her side of the bed where she pulled the sheets back and looked over at Mike before pulling her nightgown over her head and tossed it on the floor.

Sarah quickly got under the covers and watched as Mike immediately stripped down to nothing but his condom and jumped into bed.

"Wait, hold on." Mike said, adjusting himself under the sheets before looking over at Sarah with a flirtatious smile "Okay." He said before leaning closer to Sarah.

Sarah couldn't help but chuckle as she reached out to kiss Mike, bringing him close to her as he slowly pushed her against the mattress, his hands on her waist as he did.

"Mikey," Sarah groaned in a playful tone as he climbed on top of her.

Mike did not waste any time, his kisses were like fire at that point before he positioned Sarah just the way he liked before penetrating her with passion.

Sarah lost her breath as she clawed at Mikes' back, tilting her head back as Mike continued to thrust into her.

She hummed, biting her lip as she approved on the way Mike was loving her, and how they moved together as one; she knew this was the way that Mike liked it, he always did.

Mike rested his forehead against her chest as he thrusted, closing his eyes as he listened to Sarahs' breathing; he let a grunt out with every few thrusts, keeping with his pattern.

Sarah moaned his name again as her hands moved from his back to his mane, combing her hands through it to taunt him a little; she could feel him being excited by the action as every few thrusts became involuntarily rough.

"Michael," she whispered into his ear, gently nibbling on it before beginning to breath against his ear "Fuck me!" she proclaimed.

Mike looked up at Sarah finally, pausing his thrusts to readjust himself with Sarahs' leg above his shoulders before continuing to thrust again, looking down at her with lust and passion in his eyes

Sarah began to gasp for air again, unable to hold onto Mike as her legs were in the way, but she could feel him hitting her g-spot over and over again, causing a frenzy within her.

She called out his name over and over again, her hands resting on her chest as Mike thrusted into her with all his might when slowly Sarah began to feel a sensation that she hadn't felt in a long while.

The pressure within her was building up as Mike continued to thrust, hitting her spot again and again which made Sarah begin to reach out and grab a hold of the bed sheets.

Sarah closed her eyes, gripping tight to the bed sheets when she felt it coming, the pleasure in between her legs was spreading through her pelvis and up her back when finally her shallow breathing turned into a blood hurtling scream.

Everything was clear to Sarah as this warming feeling went through her entire body, giving her a popping sensation in the back of her head like pop rocks.

She called out to Mike over and over again until Sarah couldn't take it anymore, pushing Mike off of her so she could breathe.

Mike turned to her as he laid next to her, catching her breath as she reeled herself back in from her orgasm; she let go of the bed sheets and began to push strands of stuck hair on her face aside before turning to Mike.

"Now I'm sorry." She said through labored breath.

Mike shook his head "It's okay." He said with a faint smile.

Sarah sighed "You wanna finish?" she asked.

Mike slowly shook his head "No. I finished the objective." He remarked as his hands went under the bed sheets so he could take off the unsoiled condom and throw it in the trash bin.

Sarah watched as Mike picked up his boxers from the floor and put them on before getting back into bed with Sarah "…if it's alright with you, I'd like to sleep." He said softly.

"I'll let you." She said, turning around to grab her night gown from the floor before getting out of bed "I'll be right back." She said, walking into the bathroom.

She had only been gone five minutes before she came back out into the bedroom to find Mike snoring once again, his body laid out on the bed which made Sarah huff before letting a gentle smile out.

Sarah grabbed her panties up off the floor and put them back on before sliding back into bed and turned off her lamp, smiling at herself as she closed her eyes.


End file.
